1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to signal processing and waveform generation and in particular to attributes and generation of pulse-width modulation waveforms.
2. Background of the Invention
Pulse-width modulation (PWM) of a temporal signal waveform of fixed amplitude finds wide use in many applications including motor control, communication systems, music synthesizers, power supplies, class-D and digital amplifiers, to name a few. The Fourier series expansion of each period of a pulse width modulated waveform typically includes an otherwise non-sinusoidal additive term that is a function of the pulse width in that period. As the pulse width is varied, this additive term varies, which can be problematic in many applications.